


Confidence

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: fifthmus, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurata plays a game with Isumi. (Fifthmus fic - round #3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [issen4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/issen4/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

"How long have you been a pro?"

Isumi tried to keep a smile off his face, but a hint of one showed in the corner of his mouth. "Two years, Kurata-san. And you?"

The more experienced pro pulled out a fan. "Long enough to be confident in my own game. Nigiri?"

Isumi grabbed hold of the thought as his fingers grabbed for his stones. "Were you not confident in your game when you first became a pro? I thought passing the exam was supposed to give you that confidence to surpass others."

With a flick of his wrist, Kurata flipped open his fan and began to wave it gently as the game was announced. It wasn't a special game, just a regular match, but it was the first time the two men had met over the board. "New pros like to think that's confidence. It isn't until you've played for a while like I have that you learn what real confidence is." He placed his first stone with a flourish.

"You're beginning to sound like Kuwabara-san. Do you really think you need mindgames to play me? They don't work because I can't be bothered to pay attention to them." He countered Kurata's move with his own.

Kurata played his next hand. "Who needs mindgames? I'm a talented played. I know I can beat you."

Isumi glanced down at the goban for a moment and placed the next stone calmly, starting the real game in earnest. "We'll see."

The flow of the game prevented conversation forquite a while until they'd finally reached the endgame. "It's a closer match than I thought it would be, Isumi-kun." He filled in an empty spot and captured one of Isumi's stones.

Isumi didn't answer. He chose, instead, to lay his next stone with purpose.

"You'll nearly have me in the end, but that was an amateur move. I'll win for sure, now." He placed his next stone alongside another he'd played.

Isumi stayed silent and played his next move.

Kurata frowned at him and continued the line he'd started. He couldn't see any more opportunities, so he was choosing to give his own areas reinforcement for extra points.

The smile snuck its way back to the corner of Isumi's mouth several moves later. "I'll win," he whispered.

"What was that?" Kurata's fan was opened again and he was fanning himself furiously.

Isumi placed another stone and pointed to it. "With that, you're mine. It's gone too far and there's nothing you can do about it now, Kurata-san."

"That's impossible!" He leaned closely over the board and let his mind begin to run the sequences that could still occur with so few moves left open on the goban. "No, there." He saw it now. It was aggressive play, but it was smart. The kid had worked a large area into a near capture because he'd done it backwards and piece by piece. No matter where he played now, he'd lose by several moku. "I resign," Kurata said, letting his fan fall to the floor unnoticed.

Isumi let his smile shine unrestrained for a moment, then sobered and nodded to the older man. "Thank you for the game."

"You're something else... Isumi-san. Have you been training with Kuwabara-san?"

"Shindou-san," Isumi answered.

Kurata smiled and nodded back. "Kuwabara-san talks about a new wave. I thought I knew all of the players who could be considered a part of that, but I think everyone has underestimated you. You're inching forward, aren't you?"

"I am," Isumi said with his own confidence.


End file.
